onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Whole Cake Island Arc
The Whole Cake Island Arc is the twenty-ninth story arc in the series and the second in the Yonko Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Zou Arc. Monkey D. Luffy, accompanied by Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, and the minks Pekoms, Pedro, and Carrot, heads to Whole Cake Island, where Big Mom of the Yonko resides. They seek to rescue their crewmate Sanji from his arranged marriage with Charlotte Purin, set up to finalize a political alliance between the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family. Whole Cake Island is the fourth island the Straw Hats encounter in the New World. Summary The World Abuzz: Kings and Emperors on the Move Nefeltari Vivi and Cobra set out to sea with their guards and staff, and Vivi climbed all around the ship as she embraced the life she had left behind two years ago, which scared Igaram. Cobra was in ailing health and it was questioned whether he should even make the voyage, but he was intent on doing so, determined to ask the World Government about the poneglyphs when they reached their destination: Reverie. Other rulers across the world prepared to head to Reverie as well. Stelly, the new king of Goa Kingdom, and his wife Sarie Nantokanette stayed in an inn in Loguetown on their way. The ruler of Kano Country lamented that the Chinjao Family was unavailable to accompany him to Reverie, and Wapol headed there simply to find ways to make it hard for Dalton. On Drum Island, Dalton prepared to go as well, with Kureha accompanying him as his doctor. The Riku Family and Mansherry prepared to head to Reverie, with Rebecca and Elizabello II accompanying them. On Fishman Island, Neptune and his sons begged a frightened Shirahoshi to accompany them, as they were prepared to present Queen Otohime's treaty to Reverie. Somewhere at sea, the members of the Sanji retrieval team could barely do their sailing work as they were still recovering from the jump off Zou. Suddenly, Carrot appeared in front of them, amazed by the big world around her. The Sanji retrieval team was less than enthusiastic about her, but she begged them to let her stay, and they relented. Right then, Pedro received a newspaper revealing that the headquarters of the Revolutionary Army on Baltigo had been discovered in a state of ruin. Luffy was shocked to hear the news, though had not previously realized that the revolutionary leader Monkey D. Dragon was his father until his crew told him. They read that the base had been destroyed by Blackbeard, who fled after briefly clashing with Cipher Pol. However, Pedro noted that if Dragon or Sabo were killed it would have certainly been reported, which calmed Luffy. Suddenly, the Thousand Sunny caught on fire due to Luffy leaving the stove on, and the crew struggled to navigate a fierce storm. At Zou, Wanda talked to Bariete about Carrot's departure before telling Inuarashi that he should rest, but the ruler was preoccupied with wondering how Jack and his men got to Zou twice. Meanwhile, Jack sunk along with the wreckage of his ship, waiting for someone to rescue him. Meanwhile, Kaido received the report of Jack's defeat and became very emotional. Drinking heavily, Kaido lamented the loss of SMILEs preventing him from creating a crew of all Devil Fruit users. His subordinates stated that they should not take Luffy and Law's alliance lightly, but Kaido blew them away in anger, saying that they were nowhere near his level and that they were only playing little pirates' games, whilst indicating to the defeated Eustass Kid in a cell nearby. Myths and Realities: Encountering Germa 66 Aboard the Thousand Sunny, calm returned as the crew sailed through a snowstorm. In Sanji's absence, Luffy cooked for the crew and presented them with his "random curry"; however, it proved to be inedible, and the crew was outraged when they learned that he had used their entire rations to make it. A few days later, the Big Mom Pirates' ship sailed to the #28 Tarte in an area with cotton candy snow. On board the ship, Sanji and Tamago argued over Sanji's unwillingness to fully cooperate with the Big Mom Pirates and Germa 66. Tamago informed Sanji that his father had set up the arrangement, but Sanji responded irritably that he and his father had severed ties long ago. Tamago further tried to persuade Sanji by informing him that Big Mom was impressed by his skill set and would likely offer him a good position in her crew, but Sanji continued to refuse. Vito eventually passed on to Sanji a photo of Charlotte Purin, sent from Whole Cake Island as a pre-wedding courtesy; while Sanji was immediately enamored with the photo, he maintained his position that he will not go through with the wedding. Later, Vito tried to engage Sanji in a conversation about a comic strip called Sora, Warrior of the Sea, in which the protagonist, Sora, fought against the evil Germa 66. The comic was meant to glorify Marine heroes, but Vito had taken to Germa 66 instead. As Sanji entered his private room (in which the captured Caesar Clown was also being kept, in a cage) and kicked Vito out, the Firetank Pirates' killer Gotti became enraged at the disrespect shown to Vito and threatened to attack Sanji; however, he was stopped by a woman who reminded him of Sanji's connections (and, by extension, the threat to Capone if anything were to happen to Sanji). Sanji remarked to himself on the physical similarities between the woman and another unspecified person. A few days later, the Sanji retrieval team were all suffering from starvation and the intense heat. Suddenly, Luffy managed to catch a large fish, but as he dug into it, Chopper (after consulting Sanji's books) revealed that the skin of this fish is poisonous; Luffy immediately collapsed. They crossed into Big Mom's territory, and Pekoms prepared to follow protocol to enter as they were approached by a ship. To his shock, however, the ship they encountered belonged not to Big Mom, but to Germa 66. As this happened, a hooded man with eyebrows resembling Sanji's looked down on the crew. Upon realizing that they had lost their way, the man attempted to go back, but the Straw Hats mistook him for Sanji and called out to him. The man revealed that he was actually Vinsmoke Yonji, Sanji's younger brother. Chopper begged him for an antidote to save Luffy, but Yonji coldly refused. However, Yonji was kicked off the ship by his older sister, Vinsmoke Reiju, who resuscitated Luffy. Brook then revealed that the Vinsmoke Family formerly ruled over the entire North Blue, but Reiju affirmed that they still had royal status despite no longer ruling over any land, and that they are permitted to attend Reverie. Reiju thanked Luffy for taking care of her younger brother Sanji; she further revealed that he had left the family at a young age, and that their father had been searching for him ever since, ordering the Marines to apprehend Sanji when his first wanted poster was released. However, due to the bad depiction of Sanji, the Marines ended up pursuing Duval. When an accurate picture of Sanji came out two years later, their father immediately ordered that his bounty be raised, and that the bounty conditions be changed to state "Only Alive". Yonji and Reiju then departed, agreeing to maintain silence about their meeting with Luffy's group, in order to prevent the imminent wedding being called off. Meanwhile, Aladdin saw the affair from underwater, contacting Jinbe to confirm that the Straw Hats are indeed up above him. Exploring Totland: Big Mom's Unified Paradise The Thousand Sunny docked at an island, with Pekoms claiming to a guard that he hijacked it in order to avoid arousing suspicion. As Nami and Carrot tried on their disguises, Pekoms told them about Totland, a 35-island archipelago in which people of all races lived in harmony. The island they were on was Cacao Island, which had a town built entirely out of chocolate. It was legal to eat the structures, with the exception of the roofs. Pekoms prepared to fit Luffy into his disguise, but to his shock and fear found out that Luffy had already entered the island. Luffy and Chopper ate an entire cafe, and were arrested by a police officer. However, the owner flied in and claimed that Luffy and Chopper were there to dismantle her cafe, berating the pirates for not eating all of it. The policeman understood and congratulated the owner, Purin, on her upcoming wedding. Brook, Pedro, Nami, and Carrot watched this in shock, and Pedro was approached by a wolf mink who was eager to meet him; Pedro managed to keep him quiet to avoid drawing attention. Purin took the Sanji retrieval team to her home to feed them. The team got along amiably with her, but Nami knew that they had to leave soon. Purin prepared them tea and asked them who they were. Luffy revealed himself, which shocked Purin. At Whole Cake Island, Big Mom and her underlings, most of whom were not human, danced and sang as they prepared for the tea party to be held in three days' time. Big Mom used her crew members to gather banquet ingredients in faraway locations by murdering their owners, and stated that she knew that Luffy was present in her territory. Story Impact *A few characters make their first appearances after the time skip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Stelly, Hina, Jango, Fullbody, and Dracule Mihawk. **Aladdin appears for the first time in the present and is in contact with Jinbe concerning Luffy. *Hina has been promoted to a Rear Admiral. *The Reverie is starting soon as various rulers as well as their family or trusted aides are moving out to its location in Mariejois. **Nefeltari Vivi, Nefeltari Cobra, Carue, Pell, Chaka, and Igaram from Alabasta. **Sabo's adopted brother, Stelly, who is now the king of Goa Kingdom, and his wife, Sarie Nantokanette. **Wapol and his wife Miss Universe of Black Drum Kingdom. **Dalton of Sakura Kingdom with Kureha accompanying him as his doctor. **Riku Dold III, Viola, and Rebecca from Dressrosa. **Elizabello II from Prodence Kingdom. **Neptune, alongside his children Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi, and Shirahoshi from Ryugu Kingdom. ***Otohime's petition for relocating Fishman Island to the surface has been completed. **The king of Kano Country. *Carrot sneaks aboard the Thousand Sunny wanting to help rescue Sanji. *Baltigo has been found by the world after it was destroyed. *The Sanji retrieval team learn about the destruction of Baltigo. **Luffy sees his father's face clearly for the first time in his life. **The Marines and Cipher Pol arrived at Baltigo after it was destroyed by the Blackbeard Pirates. **Since the paper didn't make any mention of them, the fate of the Revolutionary Army remains unknown. *Jack is shown to have survived Zunisha’s attack and seems to be able to survive underwater for extended periods of time through unknown means, though immobilized due to being a Devil Fruit user. *Kaido is devastated for lack of further increase in the Gifters group's numbers (created through the use of SMILEs) after Doflamingo's defeat. *Eustass Kid is injured and imprisoned in a cell by Kaido. *Sanji is en route to Whole Cake Island on Big Mom's ship. **Vito shows Sanji a photo of Charlotte Purin and is immediately love struck by her appearance, which coincides with Zoro's prediction. **Caesar Clown is locked in a cage in Sanji's room. *Germa 66 has joined the Big Mom Pirates. **The reason Big Mom wants Germa 66 is because of the technology they possess. *Vito reveals a tale behind Germa 66. **The comic Sora, Warrior of the Sea, is about the fictional battle between Germa 66 and the Marine-like Sora, possibly used as Marine propaganda. *More members of the Firetank Pirates are introduced. **Gotti, a killer. **An unnamed woman with a strong resemblance to Lola. *The Vinsmoke Family is a royal family that once ruled all of North Blue with their military might. **Even though they currently have no land to rule, they are still allowed to participate in Reverie. **Some members of the Vinsmoke Family are introduced: Sanji's younger brother Yonji and older sister Reiju. *Reiju explains that Sanji's father has been searching for Sanji since he left the family at a young age. **It is revealed that Sanji's father was the one who sent the Marines that mistakenly attacked Duval and later ordered the change from "Dead or Alive" to “Only Alive” on Sanji’s bounty poster. *Big Mom is fully shown for the first time. **She wants to create a country where all races can live together. ***Longlegs, minks, merfolk, and dwarves are seen, as well as humans and anthropomorphic objects. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs